


The Game Goes On

by Oriondrago



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Al Swearengen is the Dealer, Gen, Post-Canon, open ended end, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriondrago/pseuds/Oriondrago
Summary: “Well,” came Al’s voice “This wasn’t the way I was fucking expecting it to go”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Game Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Granted none of us can take that ending, I decided to play with the concept of Al being the Dealer. Short but sweet, and maybe I'll do something off of it another time but I figured other people might run with the idea and like it.

“Well,” came Al’s voice “This wasn’t the way I was fucking expecting it to go” he stopped, standing over the lifeless body of former Clayton Sharpe. He sighed, dragging his hand over his eyes and almost moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. The remaining Deadwood four had gone their separate ways, Arabella, Miriam and the Reverend to the church, whether to pray over the death or the newly departed he didn’t feel like knowing. Aly had gone to his room, and Al knew the man would be gone before sunrise even got over the horizon.

“He played the fucking game, I didn’t feel like taking away all his fucking mind. Tried to give him a fucking chance or some sense of decency for you. Because everyone watching the game knows you’re a fucking piece of gold there, Mister Sharpe” he nudged the deadman’s boot, looking disappointed at no reaction from his compatriot.

“Just didn’t think you’d get fucking shot so soon. ‘Specially when I still hold the fucking cards”

“Unfortunately for you, I have other matters to attend to, you lot have made things fucking difficult. You got someone aware and I don’t want to start another fucking fight. That thing is more of a fucking hassle than I want to deal with” He started heading back towards the saloon, where Johnny and Dan stood watch with uneasiness. He passed by the two, heading back upstairs. “You’re going to have to wait a while, Amos Kinsely. But you’re a patient fucking man, I’m sure you’ll understand”

Several years later, from the darkened peace of sleep, a man was awakened.

_“How do you want to dispel your hate?”_


End file.
